


Cast Logic Into the Wind

by orphan_account



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: Clone Sex, Fellatio, Hate Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gratuitous pornful twincest set in the middle of Suikoden II.  Also, runes have sex drives?  Enjoy!  (I'm going to hell for this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast Logic Into the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme response: "Luc & Sasarai (twincest/clone-cest, either both in their Suikoden 2 or 3 forms; doesn't matter who's top/bottom. Either story related or just pure sex)" Also, there are some ways in which I'm not entirely true to canon, because I have a bad memory. It's best just to read this for the porn.

Bishop Sasarai was bucked clear off his horse the moment cyclones began to rip through his flank. Were it not for his rune he would have fractures in several places, but the ground he landed on was soft and forgiving. That was the only saving grace in this awful mess. In every direction he saw his men in chaos, being swallowed by the wind, howling in terror by the hundreds. Sasarai's heart seized in his chest at once. This was an embarrassment to his country. They were outmatched. What's more, they were being targeted directly. Not as allies of Highland, but as soldiers of Harmonia. That much was obvious.

"Retreat!" he said, shoving his arm opposite of the cyclones. All men who could get their horses to listen vanished into the horizon. Others continued to die, some of which died attempting to come to their general's aid. Fools. Sasarai was not like them. Let one of those vicious cycles of wind even try to get near him. One bump in the ground would stop them in their tracks. 

Once his forces were clear out of sight, all but one of those cyclones dissipated. The one that remained now spun in one place, unnatural. This was the work of a mage. A mage that his own rune burned for. His rune never burned. It rather liked its vessel, or perhaps like was too presumptuous a word for it. It'd be more accurate to say that it was content with its vessel, and Sasarai felt that it gave him little trouble, relative to the horrors other true rune bearers faced in past records. Now, however, his rune sent a jolt of pressure up his arm, and he squeezed his right eye shut. Through his left, he could see a figure strolling from the razor-like winds. Impossible.   
He didn't manage to catch a glimpse of that figure's face before passing out. 

His unconsciousness was presumably short-lived, but when he awoke it was not to the bloodbath that was his cavalry. He wasn't sure of his exact whereabouts, but it appeared to be the room of some country inn. Which country was the question, because if he did recall correctly the bearer of the True Wind Rune could teleport. What's more, the bearer of that rune happened to be that man who shared his face. His face, his eyes, his body. Even his haircut, all identical. 

That bewitching face stared down at him like an insect that needed crushing. 

"Why did you bring me here?" asked Sasarai. He tried to sit up, but his wrists were tied to the head of the bed he was lying on. What's more, he was stripped down to his tunic, his bishop robes and hat nowhere to be found. Really, he was only in a position to stare up at his reflection, whose own stare turned his throat into sand. This was a person whose existence he tried to disregard, however many times he appeared in his dreams. However many times Sasarai would pass a mirror. Where technically it was Sasarai's face that always stared back, it was this person that he thought of. This person that haunted his conscious and especially subconscious thought. 

"I should kill you and offer your head to Lord Riou as a trophy," said Luc, teasing Sasarai's throat with his cold, slender fingers. They were soft as child's, a trait Sasarai had lost in sword combat training. 

Luc was a person Sasarai scarcely knew of, because he wasn't supposed to know of him, so generally acted as though he didn't to keep face. It was difficult to keep secrets from one as clever and curious as Sasarai, though. This demonic entity known as Luc had the privilege of being locked in some castle with that witch Leknaat, sharpening his magic, keeping a handle on that rune of his lost to Harmonia. Sasarai heard that the True Wind Rune's vessel was of a mischievous and unreliable sort, and eventually strayed from its purpose. However, Sasarai was unaware that this person and the man who shared his face were one and the same until now. 

"If you think tying me up like this makes me helpless then you are a fool," said Sasarai, smiling up at Luc who appeared most unimpressed with his reasoning. It was a formality really, and part of the reason Sasarai did not resist was because he was intrigued. What would this man called Luc have with him really? Surely he did not wish to test the True Earth Rune's power in such a place. Speaking of which, that rune pulsed all the way up his shoulder with the lightest glow, and he was willing to bet that Luc's did the same, considering where his eyes had darted. It was entirely possible that the runes wanted to be close, as this was not unpleasant so much as it was mind-boggling. 

"You make me sick," said Luc, even though he was the one crawling on top of his double. Somehow Sasarai was not surprised by this sudden bold attempt on his body. In fact, were his hands not restrained he might have pulled that body upon him exactly like this. They fit together. It was warm, somehow, mostly with Luc's chest pressed against his in a similar state of dress, as though this were planned from the start. 

Whether they were drawn together by their eerie likeness or their runes, Sasarai lost the will to even care once those angry lips seared his. It was desperation and shame and anger and longing and good. Sasarai wanted to shove his own calloused fingers into that hair and force their faces together deeper, so that they would be one. His tongue couldn't go into that mouth deep enough, and the longer they were engaged in this, the more of it he wanted. Logic was cast into the wind. His body was hot and mad for the touch of this person with the cold, soft fingers leaving trails over his chest, his nipples, his abdomen. Luc seemed to know what he wanted, but was unsure of how to deliver it. It was adorable, really, the awkward game of domination he was trying to play. It was all Sasarai could do not to chuckle at him. As fun as it would be to break his captor's pride, Sasarai didn't want to be left tied up, half-dressed, and hard as a rock. He wanted Luc to finish what he started. 

"Turn around," said Sasarai, earning himself an incredulous sneer. 

"You're in no position to be giving me orders." 

"It was just a suggestion." 

Luc deigned to turn his head toward the tent growing in his double's pants. He himself was in a similar state. This wasn't supposed to be about pleasure, though. He was trying to assert that Sasarai was not welcome here. He knew he was doing a poor job of conveying that, though his rune seemed to have other ideas. So did his body. These were the spoils of war at its best, though it seemed strange that his captive was so willing. Perhaps it was the only way Luc could go through with this. The more he wanted Sasarai, and the more Sasarai wanted him, the more he hated him. 

"Make no mistake," said Luc, the fingers of his non-rune hand coiling about the bishop's throat once more like hesitant snakes. "When we're done here, I never want to see your face again. If I do, I'll kill you." 

"Understood," said Sasarai, who was entirely OK with this arrangement. He felt that he was filling a deep-seeded hunger that haunted his dreams. Satisfying a mere curiosity. Getting a taste of something forbidden. He could walk away from this day feeling that it served some sort of purpose, even if it was something one might call sick. Maybe even the dreams would stop. 

Luc did as Sasarai suggested. His face hovered over the cloth containing Sasarai's stiff cock. That hot breath of his teased it to the point where Sasarai pressed his own mouth below Luc's balls and blew in. The other man hissed, removing his pants and undergarments at once. If this was what Sasarai looked like from behind then he was a perfectly gorgeous, if he did say so himself. 

As though to guide his double, Sasarai took Luc's cock into his mouth, giving it a gentle suck at first, then giving it the lightest graze of his teeth. He was practically grinning about the appendage when Luc hissed once more.

"Don't you dare bite it," said Luc between barred teeth. 

"Only if you don't bite mine," said Sasarai, blowing cold air onto the head of his double's reddening cock. As though to punish him, Luc forced down Sasarai's pants, spit right on his head, and blew back. Sasarai chortled around his dick. This was the single most hateful and undesirable person that had ever been Luc's misfortune to know, but that humming and heat that vibrated through his pelvis turned his anger into goop, and all he could really do was return the favor. After all, he was at the mercy of Sasarai's teeth as long as his own mouth didn't hold his double's cock captive. 

Sasarai's neck began to burn with the strain. Luc wasn't making it easy for him to suck him off, so he may have bucked his own cock into the back of Luc's throat a couple of times to make him suffer. Luc gagged at one point, being the amateur that he was, though stubbornly stuck to the task at hand. He sucked on that head as though it were candy. Luc's ass bent back far enough to press into Sasarai's rune hand, which the bishop took advantage of. He raked his nails over the flesh of the the wind masters right cheek, stroked his balls with the tips of his fingers, and teased the rim of his anus. He wanted Luc to be the one to come first, though that pretty mouth of his seemed to get the hang of what it was doing. It was difficult to hold on.

It seemed neither of them were going to win the discomfort game, and both held onto their releases as long as they could. Sasarai's rune hand had that hum and glow to it once more, and the moment he placed his fingers back on Luc's balls he could feel the salty streams of release shooting down his tongue. He too came when Luc's rune hand got a touch of his own sack. Call him crazy, but it was like the runes themselves were having sex through their hosts. Was such a thing even possible? It was hard to think through the haze of an excellent orgasm. 

Luc had no dignity at all, spitting Sasarai's release into a garbage bin. Sasarai chose to swallow. It was more polite that way. 

Once the wind bearer had his pants and robes back on, he undid Sasarai's restraints and refused to look at him from that moment forward.

"Find your own damn way back to Harmonia." 

And with that, Luc teleported away. Sasarai smiled at the now vacant spot where his mysterious twin once occupied. As real and bizarre as this felt, he would treat this occasion as a dream. A dream just like any of the others he had in the past, or would have in the future. He just hoped his rune wouldn't put him up to another round. He didn't feel like taking Luc's life, to be honest. 

END


End file.
